You Save Me
by amberlynn23
Summary: Klaus is a monster, she knows that. This will ruin everything, her relationship with Tyler, and her friendship with Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. Caroline knows what she is doing is wrong. But if it's so wrong, why does it feel so right?


**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, my name is Amber. I have this love for writing that I could never even begin to describe. I've been writing stories since I was about 12, but I stopped a couple of years ago, lost inspiration I guess you could say. But the beauty that is Klaroline and the gorgeousness that is Joseph Morgan inspired me, so here it is, my first finished chapter in two years. Hope you like it, more to come shortly. :)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Vampire Diaries. Although I wouldn't mind owning the perfect specimen that is Joseph Morgan. :P  
**

**-**

You Save Me  
Chapter One

-

I sighed and glanced at the sleeping figure next to me. His long face, chiseled jawline, the way his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He looked so innocent, so completely different than the mean, evil, vicious, heartless person he tried to make everyone think he was.

He was good at it, of course he was; he has had over a thousand years practice. I'm the only person he has ever showed any type of compassion to, and if any of my friends knew about this they would hate me, Damon would stake me a second.

This was wrong. That's the worst part of this whole situation, I know how wrong this truly is and yet no matter how hard I try to stay away I just can't.

I mean he's tried to kill my best friend more times than I could ever possibly count, he took away Stefan's humanity and he's just barely been able to hang on, he's the reason Elena is now torn between Stefan and Damon, he's the reason Tyler is a hybrid, he's hurt everyone I love in every way possible, yet I can't seem to resist him.

He makes me feel alive, more alive than when I was human. When I'm with him I feel things I've never felt before.

"_You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you."_

It was so easy to resist him up until that night. That night when he said that to me something inside of me shifted, and I realized he was right. I was settling; this wasn't what I actually wanted. I didn't want to live off of animal blood, be bait in every plan Stefan and Damon came up with, I didn't want to be Elena's best friend when Bonnie wasn't around, and the way I feel about Tyler…

Should be simple, right? Just break up with Tyler, why string him along and make him think you love him? Well that's because I do love him, I care about him so much, but after being with Klaus I realize Tyler isn't enough for me. I can't let him go though, he's so good to me and he loves me so much that I just can't bring myself to break his heart.

I know that makes me selfish and I know it's not fair; I just don't know what I want. I love the way I feel with both of them.

With Tyler there is no doubt that he loves me and I come first above everyone and everything else. He goes out of his way to do things he knows will make me happy, even if he thinks they're stupid and trivial, Tyler is honest, secure, safe; predictable.

Klaus is mean, short tempered, vicious, rude, cocky, condescending, everything I hate about a person. But then he's sweet, honest, caring, gentle, calm, understanding; unpredictable.

Klaus understands me, like really understands me. Tyler thinks he understands me, Tyler understand the Caroline I let him believe I still am. The weak little insecure Caroline I was when I was human, he doesn't understand the Caroline I am now, he would never understand.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and reached for my shirt off of the floor, glanced behind me and sighed, I just don't know what to do.

Klaus has all the bad qualities someone could possibly have, but he was so vulnerable at the same time, vulnerability he only ever showed to me. All he wants is for someone to truly love and care about him, all he wants is a family. A family that would never turn on him and treat him as if he were beneath them, the only person in his true family like that that he has is Rebekah, and she's gone now.

He's all alone, and even if he won't admit it I know how much that terrifies him. He has spent a thousand years just wanting someone to love him, but because he doesn't know how to show that he has never gotten it in return.

The night he said this life would never be enough for me I got drunk, really drunk, and I somehow ended up at his front door, and that's how this whole thing started.

_I stumbled up to the large, wooden front door and knocked as loudly and obnoxiously as I could manage._

"_Klaus! Open the door; I know you're in there!"_

_I knocked a few more times and the door swung open. The look of shock on his face was evident, "Caroline?"_

_I pushed past him into the giant foyer and scoffed. "Don't act like you didn't know it was me. That was your plan wasn't it?"_

"_My plan? What plan?" _

_I turned around and laughed sarcastically, stumbling a little in the process, these heels were not helping my balance. "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't know who you think you are, but I don't appreciate you acting like you know me." I was seething with anger._

_His confused expression was replaced with one of recognition. "Ah, I see. You've been thinking about what I said to you at the dance." He folded his arms across his chest and stepped toward me. _

_I crossed my arms across my chest as well and took a step back from him, "Yeah, I have, and like I said, I don't appreciate you acting like you know me. You don't know anything about me."_

_He laughed and the smirk on his face almost made my legs go numb. "Obviously it got to you enough for you get hammered." He gestured to my inability to stand up straight and I rolled my eyes._

"_Don't flatter yourself; I'm not drunk because of what you said to me." _

_He nodded and shrugged his shoulders, "So then," he took a few steps forward. "why are you drunk? And why are you showing up on my doorstep at two o'clock in the morning instead of your boyfriend's?"_

_I opened my mouth to retaliate with some awesome comeback that I'm known for having and quickly realized I didn't have one. "I don't need to explain myself to you."_

_He smile grew even bigger and the overwhelming urge to kiss him was beginning to take over. I had to get out of here, the way I was feeling was not okay._

"_You know what? I'm going home. I said what I came here to say." I began to make my way to the front door when all of a sudden I realized he was right behind me, his arm immediately wrapping around my waist, stopping me just mere inches from the door._

_He brushed my hair away from my neck and leaned into my ear. "I think you know why you're here just as much as I do, you know I'm right. I could tell from the night I healed you on your birthday, you want more than what this town can offer you, more than what Tyler can offer you." His lips barely brushing my ear with each word spoken mixed with that wonderful accent were beginning to be too much._

"_I-I should go." I managed to somehow stutter._

_In less than a blink of an eye he had me turned around pressed me against the door, the lower half of his body pressed against me, he mouth mere inches from mine. _

"_You know why you came here, Caroline. You just won't let yourself admit it." The feeling of his breath when he whispered my name made my heart race, he glanced down at my chest and then back up at me, his green eyes bore into mine and he smiled. "See, I knew it."_

"_No, I-I can't, this is wrong." I forced myself to look away from him, but he placed his finger under my chin and brought my gaze back to his. _

"_You're gorgeous, Caroline. I meant what I said at my family's party. You're beautiful, you have this light about you, and I more than enjoy you." He twirled a strand of my hair around his finger and used his other hand to just barely run up and down my side. He leaned in closer so that when he spoke his lips just barely brushed mine. "Let me show you what you're missing."_

_I don't know what happened, it was like all of my logical thoughts disappeared and were replaced by new ones I had never experienced before. Without another word I grabbed his face and met his lips with mine, with a fury and passion I had never before felt for Tyler._

_He returned my kiss just as ferociously as I had, grabbing the back of my leg just under my butt pulling my leg up off the floor and pushing himself into me, his lips moved to my neck then down to my chest and I couldn't help but moan in intense pleasure._

_I had never felt like this before, like if I didn't have him I would die._

_I grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the couch in the living room, the speed that comes with being a vampire made things like this so much more convenient, I stripped my shirt off and straddled him, ripping his off in the process, pushing myself into him like he had done to me, he grabbed my face and kissed me like his life depended on it._

I shook the memory from my head and finished getting dressed. I grabbed my jacket and walked to his bedroom door, taking one last glance at him, this is how it always ended. Him asleep and me slipping out the door without a word. This is how it had to be.

**Author's Note:** REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. It takes two seconds and makes me happy. :)


End file.
